Dragons Of The Dreamvisitor
Please note that this TheBigWingOfWind's first fanfic and I really appreciate and feedback or criticism on it!! DISCLAIMER: If I have accidentally stolen one of your characters names, that is completely coincidental and I have nothing to do with the relation between my characters and yours. I give all credit to Mrs Sutherland for any of her characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Oh, and, please wait, because this page is currently under construction. Prologue Atoll dived underwater. He swam furiously to the Deep Palace and shoved open the doors. Dozens of SeaWings were scattered all over the hall. Some on rocks, some in pools. And some in extreme laziness. Atoll rolled his eyes. "Get up or you'll end up like the RainWings!" he yelled, frustrated. "What's the matter, Atoll?" asked a MudWing, confused by Atoll's snappiness. Atoll muttered,"None of your business." He marched up to Queen Anemone and unrolled a dusty scroll. "Queen Coral states that in this month we shall have no sports and killings," he said. "You have broken the rule." Anemone sighed. "Please go away. Mother is long dead, long gone!" she said. Then she flicked her tail. "And scoot off, or you might end up like your nitwit brother,"Anemone hissed. Atoll turned away. He strode out. "I'll make sure that she listens!" He hissed and clutched the scroll until it crumbled to dust in his claws. The disintegrated scroll fell into a heap at his feet. Atoll stamped on it like he had just turned Anemone into a seasnail and was squishing her stupid, interfering brain into the sandy seabed. Chapter 1; Coconut Coconut swung through the trees, felling the wind race past him. He was carefree. No tax, no need to be...educated? A giant leaf whacked him on the side of his head. "Hey!" the leaf called. Coconut blinked. The leaf turned out to be someone's tail. Coconut turned around and faced his elder sister, Palm. She swiped him again with her tail. Coconut sighed and sped away. He loved racing. The feeling was glorious. Palm caught up to him and pulled him back. "Oi!" he cried angrily. Palm whispered in his ear,"Time for sun time!" Coconut cheered up immensely. If there was anything he liked other than racing, it was sun time. He dashed to his hammock and rolled over in it a couple of times. "Platform?" he asked Palm. She shook her head. "Hammock!" she exclaimed as she spotted a perfect sized hammock swaying in the breeze. Palm dived into it and snuggled up. She slept almost immediately. Coconut turned over to face Clay, a big MudWing that saved Pyrrhia. He was visiting the RainWing forest for a short time. "Platform?" Coconut asked. Clay shrugged his shoulders. Coconut demonstrated on how to use the platform. He said, "So you just lie down and sleep. It's easy as..." Clay butted in. "Pie!" he yelled. "Yes," Coconut said, beginning to get sleepy. "No, really, pie," Clay pointed out. He stared in the direction of a nice blueberry pie baking. Coconut yawned. "Just don't fall off or you'll be..." Clay came in again. "Toast!" he cried. "Yes," Coconut mumbled. "Sleep well and have great..." He nodded off in the middle of his sentence. "Lunch!" Clay shouted. A snore came from Coconut. "Coconutty, wake up!!" A voice startled him out of his dream. "Up!" the voice yelled again. Coconut rolled over. "Go away," he mumbled. Above him, a brightly colored dragonet was yanking his tail and trying to pull him up. "What in the world are you doing, Tropical?" asked Palm. Tropical yelled right into Coconut's ear,"THEY'RE PLANNING AN ATTACK!!!!!" Coconut shut his eyes again. "Oh, wow." Tropical sighed. Coconut got up. "Did you say "attack"?" he asked. "Yup," answered Mangrove, who just arrived. He unrolled a scroll. "Queen Glory goes to the aid of Queen Anemone to fight Atoll and his army." Coconut wrinkled his snout. "I don't follow," he muttered, thoroughly confused. Palm whacked him with her tail. "Atoll is accused of treason since Anemone killed Bay, Atoll's brother. Atoll has been holding the Deep Palace hostage for six months and his army is soon taking the rebuilt Summer Palace," Palm explained. "I still don't follow," replied Coconut, even more confused. Palm rolled her eyes. "Let's draw things out,"she said. "Yay!" cheered Tropical. "I like pictures!" Palm went through everything again. "So it basically means Atoll wants revenge for his dead brother," finished Mangrove. "And we're going to fight him." Coconut looked excited. "Let's go go go!" Palm grabbed his tail. "Not so fast. Wait for all of us," she said. Coconut slowed down. They glided through the forest, the afternoon sun warming their scales. Coconut changed his to his favorite mode. Coconut. Chocolate brown with milky white bands running across his back. Palm was vibrant chilli red and blue. Trust her to be visible from even the other side of Pyrrhia. Tropical wasn't there. Coconut panicked then thought that she probably turned invisible for the sake of it. He clawed at the air just to make sure. "Ouch!" cried Tropical from beside him. "That was my ticklish spot!" Coconut ignored her. He kept on going. Glory was standing next to the tunnel that led into the SandWing kingdom. "Here we meet up with the SandWings, then we march here and get the MudWings who have the IceWings with them. Then we find the SkyWings at the last minute," she said. Jambu, her older brother, handed out the dart guns. "Please camouflage," he instructed. Everyone disappeared. Jambu and Glory moved on. The all moved silently, shuffling feet and grabbing weapons at the last minute. The NightWings were at the back holding the sacks of dart guns and the spears. "It'll look weird if we hold it," explained Palm. She turned back to look at the invisible army in the shadows and accidentally hit Coconut with her tail. He bit back a yell and concentrated on the chink of light at the end of the tunnel. The goal. A SandWing lay on the side of the tunnel. "Queen Glory!" he yelled. He dropped down and bowed to Glory. "Thank you, Fennec," Glory replied. Fennec nodded. The army moved on and found a giant SandWing army waiting. "Queen Glory!" they echoed. Glory smiled and acknowledged the cries with a nod. She was a pretty colour today, striking red and dull orange to match the SandWing desert. Coconut was electrified with excitement. One of the young SandWings pointed at Coconut. "Mama, he's flouro yellow!" the dragonet yelled in amazement. Coconut turned bright red. He immediately tried to shrink into a pale yellow but by then everyone turned to look at him. Coconut could feel some thousand pairs of eyes staring at him, this uneducated dragon who tried be just someone in a crowd, but ended up being someone in the spotlight. Glory smiled. "That's Coconut," she said. The little dragon jumped up and down. "Coconut!" he cried. Glory smiled at Coconut. He was puzzled and tried to squash it into a neutral colour. Glory always surprised everyone by remembering their names. She raised her wings for silence. "Let's go!" Glory yelled. Cheers and shouts erupted from the crowd in front of her. "Yay,"muttered Palm. Coconut pushed his way to the middle of the army. The sun in the desert was beautiful. Almost hypnotising. He spread out his wings and let the change to whatever. They ended up a sunny gold. Coconut looked over his shoulder and shrugged. That was fine with him. It soon became hard and grueling. They lost a few dragons to Atoll's army stationed along the way. Coconut was not yellow anymore. He was angry red and white, trying to squeeze the red back into his heart but ending up having it splattered all over in a hideous display of feelings. Tropical was sickly green after her battalion of dragons died horribly trying to defend her. She trudged along, her tail dragging after her as if it wasn't alive. Palm was caked in blood and sand stuck to the wounds, making the pain almost unbearable. She gasped for breath at some times, and slipped more than once. Atoll had gathered an indestructible army. These dragons had no feelings. Their only aim was to kill and fight. "They're almost...robotic,"gasped Palm. She was right. Coconut steadied his sister as they marched slowly along the road to the IceWing kingdom. The desert faded away and most of the SandWings had frostbite and hypothermia. Some had even died. Glacier came out to meet them personally. "We welcome you," she said, inclining her head towards the IceWing palace stiffly. Glory replied coldly,"Thank you." Coconut wondered how she and her scales adapted to their environment so quickly. Glory was warm and sunny in the heat of the desert, but rock hard and frozen in the tundra and ice. Her scales shifted uneasily from pale blue to white as she scanned the surroundings. Coconut sensed something too. A hurricane spiraled towards the group, icy blasts of air escaping from it. Coconut stumbled and took a step back. "Go!" screamed Palm. Everyone was flying off, yelling at each other to move. Glacier and Glory were herding panicky dragons into the castle. Coconut was flying around the hurricane, calling for Tropical. He couldn't see her. "Troooppiiicaaaal!!!!!" he yelled. A faint cry came from the left side of the cyclone. "Turn bright red so I can see you!!!" Coconut yelled. He could just make out a small dot marking the place he needed to fly to. He dove down and cut through the spiraling air currents. He spotted Tropical lying on the icy ground. Coconut heaved her up and struggled to fly off. "Stay in there, ok?" he reassured Tropical. Her closed eyes were blue with cold. Wingbeats echoed above them. "Need help?" asked Glory from above. "Jambu!" she called. He flew down and lifted up Tropical. "Come with me!" he called. Coconut followed him, wings aching from the flight and he was shivering with cold. Jambu placed Tropical carefully on a bed of furs and turned to Coconut. "That was a rash thing to do!" he said sternly. Coconut shrank back, ashamed. Jambu's tone softened. "But it was a brave thing to do," he whispered. Coconut beamed with pride. Then he remembered Tropical. "How is Tropical?!" he asked. Jambu sighed. "Not good,"he replied. Coconut ran to the dragonet's side. "Tropical?" he yelled into her ear. "Tropical, don't leave me now!!" Her eyes were blue and grey. "No!!" Coconut screamed. It echoed all over the hallways of the Ice castle. It was like being in a movie. A horror one. Jambu hugged Coconut. "Listen, Coconut." the older dragon said. Coconut lifted his tear stained eyes to meet Jambu's. "Everyone does something for a reason. Everyone dies for a reason. Sometimes you don't know what the reason is," explained Jambu. "It looked like the hurricane was headed for you." Coconut's eyes slanted with suspicion. "Yes...it did." Coconut bent over Tropical's dead body. Words of ice were spreading across her chest. They read; You seek me out but you will fail, Your hope is dead by the hurricane. I hide where none can see, You seek to destroy, but you will never destroy me. Coconut clenched and unclenched his claws. "He means me!" he yelled, striking out blindly at Jambu. "Calm down!"ordered Glory. Coconut sank to the ground, his strength gone and his rage cooled. Glory remained standing, calm and collected. Palm edged her way to the front and put a talon on her younger brother's shaking shoulders. "He wants you to get angry and fly into a rage," she said softly. Coconut nodded. The anger drained him of energy. "But why me?" he asked. "Why Tropical?" Palm was silent. Coconut stood up, getting more angry by the minute. "I don't need you and your advice!!" he screamed. "I'm going to get that Atoll myself!!!!" Coconut sped out. "Get him back!" cried Palm. Glory looked at Coconut disappearing in the distance. "We won't. He will come back by himself," she said. Everyone gasped. "You can't abandon him!" Palm yelled. Glory shook her head, her ruffs flaring up in defense. "I'm not. I'm giving him time to think." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)